A Solo Ride
by KumoKitten
Summary: My first fic tis yaoi later on...Yazoo goes out for a ride to get away from his brothers and meets someone that will change his life, this summary sucks! CxY rated M for later chappies I dont own anything but the story!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm Midgar night when Yazoo decided to go for a solo ride. Listening to Kadaj ramble on about the Reunion with mother wasn't very much fun. He drove past the city of Kalm to the place where he first saw Nii-san. He didn't hate Cloud as much as Kadaj and Loz seemed to. He never got to really talk to Cloud so judging would be hard. He parked and looked down to see the sword Kadaj had kicked down. He tried to pick it up to put it in it's correct place. He got the handle up then suddenly dropped it from the sound of the voice behind him.

"It's not nice to play with people's private property." Cloud said in a stern voice.

"I was just trying to….fix it." Yazoo said once again reaching for the handle but was gently pushed aside as Cloud picked up the sword and put it in its rightful place. "If that's your swo—"Yazoo was cut off by Cloud telling him that it wasn't his sword. He told him about Zack. Yazoo really felt like hitting Kadaj for what he did. Zack sounded like a really noble person. "You aren't gonna kill me or anything?" Yazoo asked in a sort of scared voice. Cloud knew that sooner or later there was going to be a fight, but with no protection what was the point? "No." Cloud replied. They shared an awkward moment of silence. Yazoo stared at the stars and Cloud looked at Zack's sword reflecting on his past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX (A/N- X's mean scene change :D )

"Where is Yazoo?! I need to tell him about the presents we have to get for mother!" Kadaj said looking in some bushes. "Yazoo is gone?" asked Loz who was throwing stones into the lake. "I bet he's going to try and out do me by getting her the presents first! I'm going to get him so good!" Kadaj said as he turned on the ignition to his bike and drove off.

"I'm all alone." Loz said as tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes. He cried soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
Yazoo soon broke the silence and started stroking Cloud's up-most blonde spike.

"How do you do that?" Yazoo asked trying to make the spike go flat.

"It's just like that." Cloud replied stunned by how Yazoo just randomly started playing with his hair.

"I wish I had cool hair like this." Yazoo said taking off his gloves wanting to check for any signs of hair gel. None were found.

"Not when everyone compares it to a chocobo's ass." Cloud said. He started thinking about what Tifa had said to him two years ago.  
Yazoo fell over laughing. After wiping away a couple tears that leaked he cleared his throat and said, "If it helps any I don't think it looks like a chocobo's ass." Cloud looked at him. Yazoo just smiled. "I guess I better get going." Yazoo announced getting on his bike. "Why?" Cloud asked. "Well Loz will cry if I'm not there and Kadaj needs someone to listen to him complain about you." Yazoo said. "Maybe we can meet again, in peaceful terms." Cloud added. Yazoo then drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Yazoo! You're finally back!" Loz said still crying while latching onto Yazoo's leather pants. "Maybe I should have stayed with Cloud." Yazoo said. "You were with Nii-san!?" Loz asked looking up at bright green eyes. "Yes. Where is Kadaj?" Yazoo questioned.

"Oh, He went out to try to up stage you so mother would love him more." Loz answered releasing his grip on Yazoo. "He's so obsessive." Yazoo said now casting stones into the lake.

"I'm back! And I have totally beat Yazoo!" Kadaj said with a victory grin on his face.

"I wasn't trying to out do you Kadaj."

"Then just what were you doing?"

"Yazoo said that you were obsessive and went to hang out with Big Brother." Loz added.  
"Loz!" Yazoo screamed and pointed his Velvet Revolver at him. "You traitor!" Kadaj said while pointing his weapon at Yazoo. Loz not wanting to feel left out then pointed his weapon at Kadaj. They all stood there. "This is dumb." Loz said walking away to go throw more stones in the lake. Kadaj and Yazoo soon followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

1 week later

"He still isn't here." Yazoo said looking over the right side of the cliff. "You actually wanted to meet again?" Cloud said coming up from behind scaring Yazoo. "Well… Yes." Yazoo said looking in another direction. "That's good to hear." Cloud said happily.

"Really?" Yazoo said glancing over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here though. Bad memories." Cloud took a glance at Zack's sword. Yazoo thought about how he had skimmed Cloud's head with one of his bullets causing him to bleed and lose his glasses.  
"Where do you want to go?" Cloud asked nonchalantly looking over Yazoo's leather suit eyes glued to certain areas. "Well, not very many people like me so I don't think I would make a safe choice." Yazoo replied kicking a nearby rock. "Well no one at Wall Market will care who you are and I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Cloud said hopping on his bike. "Sounds good to me." Yazoo got on his bike and followed the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"He left again didn't he?!" Kadaj bellowed. "Yes." Loz answered. "And just what are you doing!?" Kadaj said ripping something from Loz's hands. "Hey! Get your own!" Loz yelled reaching for it. "You made a Yazoo plushie? You disgust me!" Kadaj screamed throwing the Yazoo doll to the ground and walking away. "Jealous." Loz said picking up the doll and dusting it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"He's gone again?" Denzel asked rubbing his forehead. "I'm afraid so." Marlene said in a sad tone. "We can have fun without him though!" Marlene said taking Denzel's hands and leading him to play outside.

"I can't play alone." Tifa said washing off a few shot glasses then putting them aside to dry. "He needs to stop living in the past. I am so his future!" Tifa said grinning. She loved Cloud even when they were little, even when she would see Cloud getting beaten up for things he didn't do. She would watch from afar. When she heard Cloud was leaving she made sure that she would still have a chance to be with him so she made him promise that if she was ever in trouble that he would come. And he did come. The day Sephiroth destroyed their town. She thought about her and Cloud's past wanting to make them have a brighter future even though he kept leaving with out telling her she knew that he come back even though she had no idea what he was doing. "My lil' choco!" Tifa said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Tifa is getting on my nerves a lot so I tend to find things to do. What about you?" Cloud said parking his bike in a safe spot. He hadn't really been to Wall Market since that time he had to cross-dress to save Tifa from The Don even though all that did was cause more trouble for him since The Don chose him as his bride._ "I'll never forgive you for that Tifa." _Cloud thought to himself.

"Kadaj is being an asshole about me seeing you and Loz won't stop crying so I keep getting headaches." Yazoo sighed; as he and Cloud took their seats at the restaurant Cloud had been in two years ago. A woman came to take their orders and they soon started chatting about the people around them.

"Hey Cloud! What's up?" came an annoying yet familiar voice. Reno took a chair and took a seat with Cloud and Yazoo. "Why are you here with Yazoo?" Reno questioned glaring at the silver haired man. "Where's Rude?" cloud asked trying to make Yazoo not feel so trapped. "I heard my name. Yazoo?" Rude looked through his dark glasses.

"Awww, Are you and Cloud on a date?" Rude asked in a girly voice. "Shut up Rude. You're just jealous that I can get a date and you can never get one with Elena!" Cloud said smirking and putting his hands behind his head making him look victorious. "You are so the jealous one!" Rude said smiling. "Jealous of what?" Cloud said eyeing Rude up and down. "My sunglasses are better than yours." Rude replied sharply. "Hell no!" Cloud said pointing his fork at Rude's neck. Rude was already pointing his electrified stick at him. "Drop it slowly." Rude said glaring at a pissed off Cloud. "I suggest you drop it." Yazoo said pointing his revolver at Rude's glasses.

"Don't be jealous of Cloud's glasses and Cloud put down your fork you don't need to waste it on him." Yazoo said smirking. "You drop it Yazoo!" Reno screamed in a girly voice while having his hands intertwined making his hands look like a gun. Rude smiled and walked out. "Hey, Reno. Tifa is at the bar…_alone_." Cloud added taking a sip of his tea waiting for Reno's reaction.

"Bye guys I'll see you later!" Reno said rushing out the door. Reno had a crush on Tifa for two years but all the times he tried he always failed. He always took it that he needed to practice his lines more.

Their food came soon after Reno's big rush to the door. Yazoo had also drawn attention when he pulled out his gun. After only five minutes of eating Yazoo asked a question that was unexpected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Are you wearing Windex on those shorts?" Reno asked giving his famous smirk to Tifa who was putting the shot glasses the she had washed earlier away. "No, why Reno?" Tifa said knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. "Because I can see myself in them." Reno replied staring at Tifa's ass. "Wow Reno that's really funny."

"Is it so funny that you'll sleep with me?" Reno asked giving Tifa a lusty look.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm going to do to you." Tifa said smiling.

**What did Yazoo ask Cloud? And just what does Tifa have in store for Reno? **

Find out in the next Chapter!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Does that mean I'm getting what I think I'm getting?" Reno asked raising an eyebrow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Are you gay?" Yazoo asked putting his head to the side.

Cloud choked on his orange chicken for a minute. "What brought that on?" Cloud asked taking a sip of his tea trying to make his throat feel better. "Well when Rude asked if we were on a date you made it seem like we were on a date. So are we?" Yazoo said playing with his chopsticks. "Well would you like to consider it one? To be honest I am gay so that can ruin my chances or brighten them." Cloud said, now feeling a little light-headed.

"Umm… I guess we can."

_This is gonna make things odd._ Yazoo thought. "Well that's good to hear." Cloud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"That's right, Reno! Today is the day!" Tifa smirked at Reno's reaction.

"Alright! We're gonna do it and it's gonna be hotter than porno!" Reno cheered.

"If you mean that when I punch, kick, and-"Tifa was cut off when Reno decided to but in.

"And rape me?" Reno asked licking his lips. "Get out." Tifa said pointing to the door. "I'll be a good boy! I promise!" Reno said sincerely. "Get out before I get Cloud to come over here and do it for me!" Tifa shrieked, now glaring at Reno. "Awww, You don't know what your blonde spiked-hair blue-eyed pretty boy is doing right now?" Reno asked sneaking a beer.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, gaining interest. "He's on a date." Reno said, popping the cap off and blowing on the top of his beer. "I don't believe you… With who?" Tifa asked awaiting the response from Reno. "The cat-eyed yet girly man, Yazoo." Reno said, taking another beer and putting it in his pocket. "No way! Cloud isn't…gay!" Tifa said, getting ready to punch Reno who was now grabbing a fifth beer to put down his pants. "I can't help it. I love drinking… many things." Reno said, giving Tifa a sly wink and licking his upper lip. "Where is he?" Tifa demanded. "What do I get out of telling you this information?" Reno said, before he found himself being lifted in the air by black leather gloves owned by a very ill-tempered Tifa. "I won't crush your throat."

"You're probably too late. They might be off getting married and having mad crazy sex in hotel suite with bubble baths and feeding each other chocolates and then you would go down on me and then I would make you moan for hours…" Reno said looking off into the distance. Tifa released him slowly watching him fall to the floor as his fantasy took over him causing a line of drool to come from his mouth. Tifa went outside wanting to get some fresh air.

"Hey I was looking everywhere for you Reno!" Rude said coming into the 7th Heaven. "I saw Tifa leave so I figured you struck out…again." Rude was now opening his own beer. "She wants me. I just have to find the right line." Reno replied drinking two beers at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Cloud and Yazoo finished their meals and decided to go window shopping.

"We need to get you new clothes. It looks like you are suffocating." Cloud smiled at the tight leather suit wondering how anyone could put a thing like that on.

"But I like the leather." Yazoo was then giving a frown.

"You would make a great girl." Cloud said pulling Yazoo into the dress shop. "Hey! I don't want a dress!" Yazoo was now struggling to get out of Cloud's grip. "It's gonna be fun!" Cloud said getting an employees attention. "I'm looking to buy a dress for my friend here." Cloud said pulling Yazoo forward.

_He actually called me his friend…_Yazoo was in utter shock and hadn't realized the employee was now getting his measurements. 

"Have fun Yazoo!" Cloud was waving as Yazoo was forced into a dressing room.

"Hey you look familiar!" a voice from behind Cloud called out.

_No fucking way. This is so not happening_. Cloud thought as he soon saw the man that had wanted to sweep him off his feet. The Don.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Cloud was now slowly backing up._ He's still wearing that damn robe! Does he not know how to close it properly!?_

"Now I remember you! Not very many people have that kind of hair!" Don was now walking closer to Cloud. "Well I don't know who you are but I'll just be on my way…" Cloud had decided to hide in the dressing room closest to him. He jumped in before The Don could grab him.

"I thought I told you I would come out when I was done!" Yazoo screamed. "Wow that leather actually can come off." Cloud stared at the floor to see the discarded leather suit. "Get out!" Yazoo shrieked. "But there's a man that wants to rape me…" Cloud said, giving Yazoo the sad puppy dog eyes that worked quiet well since his eyes were already entrancing. "This room is meant for one person at a time please get out." asked the employee while banging on the door. "Cloud!" Yazoo screamed. "This is not the Honeybee Inn; if one of you doesn't get out I'll have to use force." The employee's voice hinted some slight anger. Yazoo quickly pushed the blonde out of the room and straight into Don.

"Cloud Strife." Don said before grabbing Cloud's upper arm. Cloud searched his pockets till he found his materia. "I'll use it." Cloud said already preparing the materia causing a glow to come from his free arm. Don slowly watched the glow get brighter before he ran for the door._ Jackass…_ Cloud thought as he turned around.

"I can't believe I actually like it…" Yazoo said as he was swishing around in his dress. He had a black slinky dress with spaghetti straps showing the rest of his pale skin that was complemented by his silver hair and green eyes. "What do you think Cloud?" Yazoo asked still swishing around being easily entertained by the slight breeze that came.

"Uhh…You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen." Cloud said with his jaw literally dropping. "Hey! I'm not a woman but obviously you like otherwise you wouldn't have said prettiest." Yazoo spoke while staring at Cloud. "I'm buying that for you and we are so getting your picture taken." Cloud said pulling out his wallet. "What?! I thought this was just for fun." said trying to grab Cloud's wallet. "It's 1,250 gil. Not that bad." Cloud said reaching the register.

_Damn, for a delivery boy he sure has the stuff to impress_. Yazoo's mind was somewhat in a mess now. Cloud and Yazoo got out of the shop and found a photo booth. After five photo's which consisted of Cloud hugging Yazoo, Yazoo trying to get out, Cloud giving Yazoo bunny ears which Yazoo returned with the showing one particular finger, Yazoo flattening Cloud's hair due to his own curiosity, and the last one was an open mouth kiss between the two. Cloud had snuck the kiss in when Yazoo was complaining about wanting to get out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Any gay man that looked at me would go straight in a second." Tifa said aloud. She was thinking about what Reno had said to her about Cloud and Yazoo on a date. Yazoo was part of the enemy there was no way Cloud would do that._ Cloud isn't gay_ she kept reminding herself.

Although some certain memories did pop into her mind.

_"You wanna be like him?" Tifa said pointing to a certain silver-haired General._

"Not just that. I want to be with him. Fighting with him side by side. Forever." Cloud had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Cloud got over that when Sephiroth showed what he truly was." Tifa said, trying not to work herself up over this. She then thought about the single recruit who never took his helmet off.

_"Come on! I'm here now; everything will be okay!" Zack smiled at recruit in front of him._

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked trying to figure out if anything needed to be done before they made their way to Mt. Nibel.

"No. My little friend is just being shy." Zack said shooing Tifa away.

"She's gone now, so let's go meet your mom!" Zack cheered, as he started to drag the recruit. 

"I really wish I hadn't listened to the rest of that conversation. I should have just walked away like I was supposed to." Tifa cursed to herself.

"Oh my god." Tifa screamed as she made her way to the bar after realizing who she left there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"We'll I think it's good that I got extra copies." Cloud said looking over the pictures and handing some to Yazoo. "I can't believe you did that." Yazoo said eyeing the last picture. "I can't believe you're still wearing the dress." Cloud remarked leaving Yazoo stunned. "We'll let's get a drink before we have to split." Cloud said revving up his bike. Cloud burst into laughter as he saw Yazoo struggling with his dress not wanting to take it off but also not wanting to rip it. "Shut up, Cloud!" Yazoo retorted.

"Just hop on my bike and after our drink we'll come back for your bike." Cloud said making room so Yazoo could sit on his side without falling off.

"Why don't I just change here?" Yazoo asked still struggling.

"Well I would say that's fine but there's a lot of perverts around here so it's not a very good idea." Cloud said, making his tone serious to show that he wasn't lying.

"Alrighty then." Yazoo then slid in front of Cloud. Cloud put one arm around his waist smiling. "And you said there were perverts around here?" Yazoo joked as Cloud took off heading for the 7th Heaven bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Reno! Rude! Get out of here right now!" Tifa shouted, pointing her index finger to the open door.

The two drunken men walked out of the bar.

"You know Tifa, this is a public pub and we can come and go when we want." Rude said grabbing Reno so he wouldn't fall.

"That sounds like a tongue twister!" Reno said excitedly.

"Oh my god it does! Say it five times fast!" Rude replied, while starting to sway a little.

"Public Pub! Public Pub! Public Pub! Pubic Pub!" Reno said before puking to the side.

"Dude! You said Pubic Pub!" Rude started giggling non-stop. "What did we miss?" Cloud said as Yazoo stood behind him not wanting to see the mess Reno made.

_"NO! Cloud and Yazoo holding hands!? This isn't fair!"_ Tifa's brain shouted at her. "Well hey there pretty lady!" Reno said getting up and somewhat straighten his clothes. "I'm not a woman!" Yazoo said blushing from the comment. "How about you and me get a place so we can be alone?" Reno said, now stroking Yazoo's arm.

"Knock it off, Reno!" Cloud said Pushing Reno into Rude. "Well let's go inside so you can get changed." Cloud said lifting Yazoo bridal style over Reno and Rude who we're giggling at the 'Pubic Pub' screw up. Tifa followed in soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"This is my room." Cloud said, plopping on the bed. Yazoo stood there holding onto his suit waiting for Cloud to leave.

"I'm not leaving." Cloud smirked at the huge blush Yazoo got. "Leave please?" Yazoo said in a pitiful voice. "Ugh…Fine." Cloud smiled as he closed the door and went down stairs.

"Wow. He really does like me. I don't know if this is bad or not…" Yazoo spoke his thoughts aloud wanting to see if he could even make sense of what was going on. Nothing came out clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Cloud…?" Tifa sheepishly asked.

"Yes?" Cloud said pulling out two glasses, then filling them with red wine.

_I'm guessing those aren't for us…_ "Are you…gay?" Tifa was now staring hard at the floor.

"Well…yeah. I'm kinda surprised you didn't ask this a long time ago." Cloud said looking at this childhood friend. "Well I guess I understand." Tifa said a tear shed but she left the room before it could be seen._ I wonder what's bothering her..._. Cloud thought hearing foot steps coming closer. "I miss the dress." Cloud grinned as he handed Yazoo his glass. "Ha-ha. Very funny." Yazoo then took his glass. They drank for a little while before Cloud took him to get his bike. They then said their good-byes.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
